


I Knew I Loved You

by CashaMayfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting school is always a strange experience, but it's even stranger if you can't share it with your friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowyphantom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadowyphantom).



> Written for  [](http://shadowyphantom.livejournal.com/profile)[shadowyphantom](http://shadowyphantom.livejournal.com/) by request over [here](http://users.livejournal.com/__wilderness__/44994.html), who wanted a nice tender scene between Snape and Lily.
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 15/08/2007

He hadn't realised how much things would change once they started school.  Hadn't realised how difficult it would be for them to see one another.  Even talking was difficult.  
"You don't want to talk to him, he's a Slytherin."  
"Ewww... stay away from the Gryffindor!"

Lily rolled her eyes as her friends dragged her down the corridor.  There was nothing she could do aside from smile sympathetically at Severus, left standing in the corridor, the insults still ringing in his ears.  Why the standard feud between houses had to include them, he couldn't understand.  They hadn't changed since starting at Hogwarts, so why should it matter what house they had been sorted into?  Hadn't the Headmaster promoted inter-house friendships in his welcoming speech?  Severus sighed and turned down the corridor back towards the Slytherin dormitories.  They had hardly spoken since starting two weeks ago and he missed Lily.  They had gotten so used to spending their free time together after he'd first noticed her that it seemed strange not to be able to talk to her.  More than once, Severus had found himself turning to Lily and commenting on something before realising that she wasn't there.

That was the moment he thought he knew for definite.

He flung himself on his bed, determined to think of a place where they could meet up without any interference from anyone.  Suddenly the idea came to him so clearly he couldn't understand why he hadn't thought of it before.

They caught each others' eyes as usual at dinner, but again as usual, were unable to speak to one another through the jostling crowds heading for their house tables.  His smile lasted longer this time.  He knew that they be able to talk freely soon.

It was dark by the time he made his way quietly around the castle walls.  A quick check to make sure he was where he should be and he held out his hand.  The small piece of paper fluttered in the evening breeze.  
"Wingardium Leviosa." He whispered, watching the note rise through the sky.  Pointing his wand upwards to direct it, he guided it towards the window at the top of the wall.  With a sigh of relief he watched as it floated through the open window.  He suddenly realised that he hadn't thought what would happen if the window were shut, so eager was he to put his plan into action.  Now all that was left to do was wait.

He hurried towards the spot he had mentioned in his note; out near the edge of the grounds near the Forbidden Forest where a solitary tree waved its branches regardless of the wind.  He huddled against an ordinary tree, glad that he thought to bring his cloak.  He only hoped that Lily got his message.

  
He awoke to someone gently shaking him by the shoulder.  He blinked, stirring and stared up into bright green eyes.  
"Lily." He whispered.  
"I'm sorry I took so long.  I had to wait til everyone fell asleep and I could sneak out."  She gave a small laugh.  "I can't believe I sneaked out."  
"I'm glad you did."  
"Me too." She sat down next to him and hugged her knees.  "It's weird being here."  
"But it's the best place for us."  
"Now you're beginning to sound like Tuney."  
"I didn't mean it like that.  I just meant that we could learn proper things."  
"Like levitation." Lily giggled.  "You're lucky I was sitting by the window.  I don't know what the others would have done if they had seen a note for me from you fly through the window."  
"Burnt it probably."  She conceded with a nod and they settled back to talk like they did normally.  Anything and everything, it didn't matter to Severus.  He was happy sitting there listening to her talk, watching her beautiful green eyes light up as she described something.  He was happy for the first time in his life.

That was the moment he knew for definite.


End file.
